my new life
by moonlight raven12
Summary: my life has done an 180! sorry suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- THIS IS SO NOT A DREAM**

'Ow! My head hurts like hell... I must have hit my head, gone in to a coma, and had a very bad dream... wait, OK this ain't my room, so where the hell am I!?' I thought.

"Oh, good you are awake. So how's your side and head?" Asked the boy who came into the room where I was.

I sat up to find my whole upper body bandaged, along with my left hand.

"Where am I? Who are you? What are you? Where are my clothes?" I said while holding my head.

"Whoa! Slow down OK? First, my name is Koga and I'm a wolf demon. Second, you are in the school's infirmary. Third, your clothes are getting cleaned. And before you ask the school is called Demon high. It's not just a high school but also a college." The boy called Koga said, "Now, it's my turn to ask the questions, OK?" Koga asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"First, who are you?"

"My name is Luna but all my best friends call me Raven so pick a name for me cuz I really don't care about my name." I said with a shrug.

"OK. Second, where did you come from."

"I come Tacoma, Washington."

"OK then. Third, how did you get in the bone eaters well."

"I was on the bus heading home when I saw a well on the side of the road that was not there before and the next thing I know a centipede woman came out of the well, destroyed the bus, and dragged me down the well screaming at me to give her the moonstone. But other than that I don't know what you're talking about so..." I said with another shrug at the end which of course put me in some pain.

"OK then that's weird. Fourth, how did you get the moonstone?"

"And yet again I don't know what the moonstone is but if it's some kind of power source that's going to end up getting me killed one of these days I don't want anything to do with it."

"What do you mean you don't want anything to do with it! You have everything to do with it cuz the legend goes that once every two thousand years a girl of great power will come along with the moonstone which has the power to either save OR destroy the world and if you have it you have to be kept safe from the forces of evil so... yes it has everything to do with you and you have everything to do with it!"

"Well I'm sorry! But i don't want to die a young age in a place I've never seen or been too!"

"Fine! Now backtrack. Fifth, why do you have fox ears when..." that's when I cut him off.

"Wait a minute... what do you mean fox ears? The last I checked I had no fox ears what so ever so you got to be pulling my leg."

"No you got black fox ears with light blue tips and nine black fox tails with light blue tips." Koga said casually

"Lets prove it OK? I'm going to the restroom and see for myself." I said as I struggled to get on my feet. But the next thing I knew Koga had pushed me down and pinned me there and growled.

"OK what the hell and whats up with the weird glowing red eyes?" I asked

" **MATE...MY MATE MUST STAY HERE AND GET BETTER...MATE...MATE MUST SUBMIT TO ALPHA!"**

"OK what the hell does that mean and no I will not submit to you cuz you are a asshole for pushing me back on the floor when you know I'm wounded... so will you get the hell off of me cuz you are hurting me and you made my wounds reopen." I said as calmly as I could without pissing off Koga any more because one, I was scared. Two, I was in a shit ton of pain. And three, _**I**_ was pissed off. But that all flew out the window ( well not the part of me that was in pain ) because what surprised me more than anything... he kissed me and the thing that scared me the most was the fact that I liked! So I kissed back and then I heard someone shout.

" **KOGA!** What do you think you are fucking doing!" but all Koga did was look up, growled, hugged me as if it was the only thing keeping him alive, and said

" _ **MY**_ **MATE!** _ **NO ONE**_ **WILL TOUCH MY MATE! MY MATE,** _ **MINE**_ **!** "

"Um can someone help me here I mean I do have a crazy wolf demon holding on to me for dear life and who's speaking crazy talk cuz I have no fucking clue what a mate is."

"Don't worry OK. I'm going to call two of my friends and well help you and try to get Koga under control. So hold on tight." and then I saw her run out on me 'What the hell! I'm being held by a possessive wolf demon and she runs out on me!' I thought but then the girl came running back in with two other people but they were boys. One had silver hair, gold-amber eyes, and silver dog ears that were so kawaii! The other boy had black hair, purple eyes, and something that looked like several pieces of paper.

"Miroku! Use your sutra scrolls to paralyze Koga long enough for Inuyasha to get hold of the girl! Inuyasha as soon as I say go I need you get the girl away from Koga!" both the boys nodded at the the girl. Then the boy with purple eyes who I guess is Miroku turned around and tossed the papers at Koga and only four hit him but the fifth one hit me me and I screamed because of all the pain it put me in which caused Koga to go even more insane because Miroku had put me in a shit ton more pain than I already was.

" **MIROKU!** I said to hit Koga not the girl!"

"I'm sorry my sweet Sango but I really didn't mean to."

"Will you two stop yelling at each other I already have the scrawny wolf growling too loud and the nine tail shadow fox demon chick screaming! My ears can't take it any more." And with that the boy with gold-amber eyes ran at me and Koga, punched Koga in the face which made him go flying in to the wall, picked me up, and walked out of the room just as everything went black.

\- _**LITTLE TIME SKIP**_ -

'Ow! Why is it always me who ends up blacking out and ending up in weird places!?' I thought as I sat up in a bed that was not mine. As I moved to push the blanket away I noticed I was in black baggy sweat pants and a red muscle shirt that was way too big on me but hey why would I care most of my clothes are baggy back at my house. The next second the boy with gold-amber eyes came out of the restroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and what little steam that came out of the restroom.

"Shit! I had no idea that you just woke up." the boy said as soon as he saw me staring at him wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry! I'll get out of your room and also get out of all you're guys hair and head home!" I said as fast as I could while I was trying to get out of the bed just as fast maybe even faster.

"Wait don't get up if you are still dizzy!" the boy said but it was to late and I pitch forwarded. The next thing I know is that the boy was by my side quicker than I can say Mississippi.

"Whoa! Did I not say not to get up if you were still dizzy?"

"Ya...can you let me go?"

"Oh... ya... By the way my name is Inuyasha. What is your name?"

"My name is Luna but you can call me Raven or Luna."

"Well Raven do you think you can stand now?"

"I think so... but I'm not sure..."

"Do you want me to help you to your dorm room?"

"Wait what do you mean my dorm room? I don't go to school here."

"Well you do now."

"Since when?"

"Since the second time you blacked out, Koga regain conciseness three minutes after you blacked out and after Sango told him what happened he went to the office and got you enrolled here and now you are one of my dorm mates beside my girlfriend Kagome and the scrawny wolf."

"Great that's just what I need!"

"What?"

"I just had to get put in a dorm with that crazy wolf!"

"I know what you mean... That scrawny wolf tried to steal my girlfriend from me and he's also a real pain in the ass." Inuyasha said and I burst out laughing.

"Hey do you want me to show you around the school?"

"Ya that would be nice and what day is it cuz it feels like I have been asleep for days."

"Well you are not wrong cuz its been two weeks from the day you flew out of the well and Mistress centipede attacked you."

"WHAT! Two weeks!"

"Yep and you might want to thank Sango cuz she spent the two weeks taking care of you, taking your measurements, and buying you a whole new wardrobe."

"Wow I can't believe that I have been out that long..."

"I know... Everyone thought you had died the day we saved you."

"Um can you take me to my dorm room now I still think I'm a little dizzy."

"Sure." and with that Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my waist and put my right arm around his neck, then he lifted both of us off the bed while he kept the towel around his waist with his free hand. We walked out of his room and into a room that looked like the living room. The room had two love seats on either side of the four person couch, a twenty-four inch flat screen TV with theater speakers, two cases full of movies, and a shelf full of board games.

"Wow.. nice living room."

"Ya all the stuff was all ready here but the movies."

"Oh."

"Yep." the next thing that happened before we could continue to my dorm room was there was a knock at the door and so with me still being dizzy Inuyasha had no choice to bring me with to see who was at the door. As Inuyasha opened the door I heard a familiar voice and two others that I did not recognized.

"Hey Inuyasha it kind of looks like you are cheating on Kagome while she is still vacation." said Miroku as soon as the door was open all the way.

"What the fuck! I'm still fucking dizzy and to say that Inuyasha is cheating on his girlfriend with me! Look here Mister with the few minutes that I have know Inuyasha I can tell you hes not the type of guy to cheat! Now you on the other hand I can tell just by looking at you that you are the type of guy that would ask me to bear your child and try to grope my ass the second you got the chance and what I saw before I blacked out the girl called Sango if I remembered her name right has left a red hand print on your face one to many times for groping her ass so don't you go getting any ideas or you will end up with more than just a red hand print on your face!" I said with venom in my voice. Everyone was looking at me in shock and Miroku was shaking in fear.

"Wow Raven I had no idea that you could tell all that about Miroku in just a few seconds." Inuyasha said

"Well ya and who are the other two people?"

"Oh well the one who has the same eye and hair color as me is my half brother Sesshomaru and the dude the large black angel wings and red and black head phones is Corvo anton. They are all part of my band called THE FALLEN ANGELS."

"Hey dude you just going to stand there or are you going to let us in so we can start band practice?" said Corvo

"Well Koga still is not here so would you guys like to chat with Raven after she had a chance to take a shower and get a fresh change of clothes?" Inuyasha said and looked at me and said "If that is OK with you."

"Ya that is OK." I said with a shrug

"OK then its settled then... Now let us in!" Sesshomaru said

\- _**TO BE CONTINUE!**_ -


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - A BAND, A GANG, AND ROMANCE**

After I was done in the shower I got dressed in baggy black cargo pants that had chains on it and a blood red tank top that said ' I will kill you if you ever think about it ' on the front in black and on the back it said ' have a nice day! '. I also put my hair into the style that Elsa had when she ran away and put on some chapstick. As I was heading out to the living room I heard yelling.

"What do you mean she's your mate!" I heard Inuyasha yell

"Just what I meant that the new chick is my mate! And I hate the fact that my mate is a fox demon!" I heard Koga say and with that I started to cry for no reason.

"Hey do you smell salt?" I heard Inuyasha ask just as I stepped in the room.

"Well if you can't stand the fact that I'm a fox demon than maybe I should go back to where I belong and go to my real school." I said with tears still coming down my face.

"I mean I had just hoped like I always do that my bubbliness would have all you guys my friends in just a snap of a finger like it always does, but I guess that does not work on everyone now does it?" and with that I ran back to my room to put on some black Nike's and ran back to the well. I looked around one last time with tears still coming down my face and jumped in just as Inuyasha and Koga came and they, too, jumped in to follow me.

 _ **\- BACK IN MY TIME -**_

As soon as the glow stopped, I heard my mom talking with someone.

"Ma'am, are you sure this is where she went missing?"

"Yes, I'm sure officer."

'Great! My mom is talking to the popos!' I thought

"Hey mom! Can you get a ladder!?" I yelled and heard people running to the well.

"Luna! Are you alright! Where the hell have you been!" And no sooner had she said that the glowing returned and then I was being crushed by Koga in a bone crushing hug while Inuyasha was spouting nonsense about me not going anywhere cuz Koga would start trying to kill everyone cuz I was his mate or something or other.

"Will you let go of me Koga?" I said

"Luna what's going on?" my mom asked. Just then Koga jumped out of the well with me still in his arms, along with Inuyasha.

"Who are you and how do you know Raven!?" Koga asked my mom

"Well first of all that's my daughter that you have in your arms and second of all her name is Luna not Raven. I really hate that nickname of yours Luna. Why can't you get rid of it?" my mom asked me while yelling at Koga.

"Mom! I keep that nickname cuz my bffs gave it to me!" I yelled at her.

"Hey Raven! Why does it smell so weird here?" asked Inuyasha who was still sniffing the air and that's when all the shit hit the fan because everyone finally noticed that Koga had a tail, Inuyasha had dog ears, and that I had nine tails, plus a set of fox ears.

 _ **"DEMON'S!"**_ my mom yelled

'Great! Just great! My mom is going to think that Koga and Inuyasha did this to me!' I thought

"Mom listen to me OK?" I asked her slowly all because she was shaking in fear.

"Luna what have they done to you? The seal was not meant to break in till you went to college... How did this happen?" my mom asked me.

"Wait do you mean to say that I was always like this!?" I yelled at her.

"Well yes Luna. You really did not think I was your real mother did you? I mean with everything that you could do at a very young age was not normal right?" my mom asked me but I was beyond speechless. I was pissed to the point I bowed my head to have my bangs hide my eyes, but everyone either saw or smelled the tears coming down my face and the blood that was now coming out of the palm of my hands because I had dug my claws into them.

"So... That was all a lie?... Everything bout me was a lie?... Me being born... the pics of me in your arms at the hospital... A... Lie?... _**HOW COULD YOU! I MEAN THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH ABOUT ME!**_ " all you could see was the powerful demonic aura whipping all around me as I yelled at the woman called Melody and that's what I would be calling her for ever.

"Well guess what Melody? I'm moving out of that god awful house of lies and going to live somewhere else... Oh and before I forget my name is Raven so don't you dare call me Luna ever again. OK!" I yelled at her then turned to go back through the well when Melody stood up and did the last thing I had thought she would do.

"Luna Marie Lengele get your ass back here young lady or I will have the police take those two.. things to jail for one, kidnapping. And two, possible rape. And you will never see though things again!" I froze and turned around with my head down.

"That's a good girl now come here." and with that said I ran at her at full speed and grabbed her by her neck.

"If you touch my mate I will rip you to shreds... Do I make myself clear?" I said while growling at her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." and with that I let her go and ran at the well and jumped down it without a second glance back.

 _-_ _ **TO BE CONTINUED !**_ _-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE - KOGA'S CHANGE AND MIDNIGHT'S HEART**_

 _ **-**_ _ **KOGA'S POV**_ _**-**_

' I must be bat-shit crazy! I said those mean things when I knew she was standing there! And now her eyes must still be blood red form what her so called mother told her, plus I can't forget the fact that she must still hate me for what I said. But then again she did say that if the woman touched her mate that she would be ripped to shreds. Could she have meant me?' I thought as I was now running back to demon high to see if Raven was OK.

"Hey scrawny wolf!" I heard the mutt yell.

"What do you want mutt face!" I yelled back.

"Don't think that I will allow you to hurt Raven again!"the mutt said and that got me mad! I still don't know what pushed me over the edged. It could have been the fact that my inner animal was pissed off OR the fact that he would try to cheat on Kagome while she was still on vacation.

"What the hell mutt! I would never hurt Raven! And the only time I would is when hell freezes over and the sky turns green as all the aliens from Mars come to invade our planet! So don't go saying things you will regret latter cuz it sounds like you are planning on cheating on Kagome with Raven!" I yelled at him and that got him to stop running.

" **WHAT!** I will never cheat on Kagome you fucking wolf! And all because your so called mate hates your guts does not mean you get to say something so unforgivable!" the mutt yelled at me. I had by then stopped running and had my head down and blood coming from the wounds that was formed on the palms of my hands from my claws.

"What did you say?" I said in a whisper but I knew that the mutt hared.

"You heard me you scrawny wolf." and that's when Raven jumped down from the tree with her eyes still blood red.

"Raven? What are you doing?" The mutt asked

"GRRRR! Leave my mate alone you fucking bastard of a half brother! Just because your mom let me stay with you and raised me as if I was her own child does not mean you and your brother have to be utter jackass to me everyday! I mean did you ever wonder why I ran away at the age of nine? Do you even realise that I'm sixteen now and you never came looking for me!? Did you even care!?" Raven yell at the mutt.

'Wait what did she say!' " What did you just say?" I asked her

"I know that you heard me Koga." Raven said

"What the fuck do you mean I'm your half brother!" Inuyasha yelled at my mate which cased mean to growl low in my throat.

"What I mean is that I'm starting to get my memories back that the monk took away... What I'm trying to say is my real mom and dad died and when they did your mother found me crying and begging them to wake up but they never did... So your mom took me with her to live with you and Sesshomaru and what did you guys do? You guys treated me like I was nothing more than only a quarter of a demon! I mean I'm a full blooded demon and Sesshomaru treated me like you and you treated me even less than you! So I ran away and did either one of you try to stop me or even try to find me!? Hell no!" I heard Raven scream at Inuyasha and then it looked like he finally remembered who she was.

"Midnight? Is that really you?" Inuyasha said as he stumbled toward her.

'Oh so this is the famous Midnight he had told me about when I asked him if he had any hot older sisters.' I thought to myself as I saw something I did not see coming.

"Yes Inu, it's me." Midnight said in a soft voice and the next thing I knew Inuyasha ran at her crying and gave her a bone crushing hug as he continued to cry.

"I thought someone killed you or worse you went to find who killed your parents! Don't you ever scare me like that ever again! My brother had to tie me to my bed with metal cords, bar my window inside and out, and lock my door to make sure I did not go on a rampage to try and find you on my own! When I asked Sesshomaru to find you for me he told me he would never try to find anyone who was not a dog demon of the family and only a full dog demon... I know you are older than me but from now on you are going to be the little sister and me the big brother so I can protect you always." the mutt was still crying as he said this and then I smelled even more salt but this came from Midnight.

"OK Inu... Please don't be angry any more for my sake. Please forgive me if you can Inu." Midnight said to the mutt Inu-Tasha.

"Midnight as long as you don't ever try and leave again then I will never be mad at you and I will always forgive my little sister do you understand me?" He said

"Yes Inu I understand."

"Good... Now about this whole thing were you and the scrawny wolf are mates."

"Inu... Be nice to him and besides just because my inner demon said we are mates does not mean I like him and I will be getting to know him before I date him and then I will see what happens after that. Now if you don't mind I'm hungrier than hell itself when no one dies for one thousand years." But the mutt just chuckled and said.

"Did you know that gods of death love red apples?" and I just had to laugh! I mean come on! Did he really think he had met a god of death and that so called good said they liked red apples!?

"Koga listen I know that may sound weird but its true what he says cuz I for one live in the shadows so I can see the thing that others can't and I had taught Inuyasha how to do the same as long as he never told anyone about it." Midnight had said in a very hard tone of voice.

"Fine I will belive you for now." I said and then something made me feel as if I might die.

"Oh thank you Koga!" and then she gave me a big kiss on the lips and ran back to the school and then I said something so stupid that I should not still be alive.

"WOW! Your sister is one fiiiiine kisser and totally smokin hot!"

"Thats it you mangy wolf you're so not having Midnight as your mate if its the last thing I ever do!" and with that I ran to find her to kiss her again with one pissed off mutt at my heels trying to kill me.

 _ **-**_ _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_ _**-**_


End file.
